The Truth As It Is To Be
by 17schulzm
Summary: Isabelle Mantage has suffered from losing her friend once she finds her another goes missing and she finds out the truth about what happened to her, where her father is and what she truly is. Can you figure out what happened to her before the story tells you?
1. School Isabelle

I was walking down the road with my best friend Alexis at about ten o'clock. It was pitch black, but at least we could see each other's silhouette. Then behind me I heard a crack so I stopped and turned around and I saw nothing, when I turned back Alexis wasn't there…

It's been two years since Alexis disappeared and these past years have been all out terrible for Isabelle. The year Alexis disappeared was the first year in high school for the pair and that was terrible because Isabelle had only Alexis and her best guy friend Dylan who has a girlfriend who hates her. She was almost through another school day, and she was headed to her last class. She ran into a guy who was staring at the ground, it was Max the guy she has liked since before Alexis disappeared. He bent down and picked up her items that had fallen, and as he handed them to her he smiled.

When she reached her house at the end of the day she went straight to her room and locked to door. She had gotten a note in her locker and as she laid it on the bed she thought she could recognize the handwriting. As she opened the envelope marked with her name she was surprised to find a small poem typed on the sheet, also in the envelope she found a card she made in the third grade that she gave to Alexis. The sheet then showed…

"You already know my heart beats just for you,

As you stand there leaving my heart to do the talking

You don't realize the beauty that radiates off of you like heat off a stove,

I then fall to my knees thinking I can't stand it. -M-"

'Great' she thought 'and I thought no one liked me.'

The next day of school was one very awkward Thursday for Isabelle, since she started to talk to Dylan again. They were walking down the hallway heading for the lunch line when Annie, Dylan's girlfriend, came striding towards them with a look of fierce disappointment on her face.

"I thought we talked about this Dylan," said Annie.

"Talked about what lunch?" Dylan smiled, and Isabelle knew what was about to happen so she started to back up, "No, I want you to stay Izzy, please," and she stopped backing up.

"You know I hate it when you hang out with her, so you know what…" she didn't get to finish before Dylan interjected

"No, do you know what Annie, we are through I am tired of you treating me like I'm some little toy, I'm a human being for peat sakes and frankly I never liked your attitude," Isabelle's mouth dropped she had no idea that Dylan had the guts to say something like that.

Annie looked dumfounded obviously she had thought the same thing Isabelle did. "Well I guess we aren't going out for dinner then."

"No, Annie we won't," Dylan looked like someone had struck him, "Come Izzy lets go."

It wasn't long after that incident that she started to worry about Dylan, losing Alexis really hurt him that was one of the reasons he had gone out with Annie Westwood. The other reason was because his dad told him that if he got a girlfriend he'd give Dylan fifty dollars, but Isabelle thought it was because he felt bad for himself because the person he loved most was gone.

She had found another note in her locker the next day but she hadn't felt like reading it considering that the other one hurt her stomach more than made her feel better. So instead of just sitting at home being mocked the envelope marked Isabelle she went for a walk around the pond. It was a cool, breezy autumn evening, and the lake was golden with last drops of sunlight snaking out from behind the trees to hit the water with their gleam. She sat down on the bench next to the shoreline and watched the sun go down, the heat going with it. When the full moon rose she heard the howl of a wolf and decided to go home. As she was walking down her street she had the feeling something was watching her, so she turned around and saw nothing, but when she turned back she about bumped into him when his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. "Dylan Bates you just scared me half to death!"

"Your mom told me you had been gone for six hours," he paused and she started wondering if she had been gone for six hours, "I thought someone had taken you like Alexis was taken, I don't know what I would of done if I had lost you too."

"Nope still here, and right now I'm pretty sure if you don't let go you're going to crack one of my ribs from squeezing me.

"I really thought you had disappeared and if you did I wouldn't be able to live, I…" his voice trailed off as he disentangled himself from her. He stared at her face for what seemed like forever to her, then he said, "I was thinking that if I could find you which it seems I did then we could just sit out here and talk awhile."

She responded, "Just talk, why not, let's go!"

They were sitting in his favorite spot, on top of the hill by the pond looking straight up into star filled sky. She looked down at the water and as she did the stars gleam reflected in her eyes. When she looked over at Dylan she found him smiling. "What? Why are you smiling at me?"

"Whenever you look over the pond the gleam of whatever is shining whether it be the sun or the moon and stars they reflect in your eyes making the aqua color of them come out, and your hair it being a blonde color looks like a blooming flower."

"I had no clue that happened…" she responded.

"I suppose you wouldn't considering you can't look at your own eyes unless you're looking in a mirror," they both laughed.

"I miss talking to you Dylan, we haven't talked like this in forever," she said after a few moments.

"Yah, I know I wish I wasn't such a bad friend," he spoke seldom about his time with his ex, she had forgotten that fiasco happened.


	2. Home Isabelle

After Dylan cooled down a little over the whole cat under the bed incident she said, "Now I really do want you to read the letters I got," he smiled and shook his head.

"Would you make up your mind first you don't want me to read them now you want me to read them, alright but just because I care for you." After she grabbed both letters she sat beside him on the floor.

"Here is the one I already read," she told him as she handed the open envelope to him. Once he read it his face flushed a deep red.

"This is seriously creepy and a little private do you really think I should be reading this?"

"You're the one that asked to see them."

"Touché!" he smiled at her as she pulled the next sheet of paper out of the envelope and something fell to the floor. She bent down to find a picture of herself walking home with a book in hand. Her mouth dropped open, "Izzy are you okay? Can I see the picture," as he took the picture his eyes went wide then he got up to pace. "Alright what does the paper say?"

She unfolded the paper and spoke in a distant voice, "You're next," there was a long pause, "but it isn't signed M this time it is signed N."

"So who do you think these people are M and N?"

"I'm pretty sure that M is Max Dunway," she paused as if considering. "I have no clue who N is."

"Max Dunway, do you mean the guy you make googly eyes at," he smiled.

"Yes wait no, what?" She flushed, "I don't make googly eyes at him!"

"Oh yes you do!" He smiled and lifted his hand to her face, "Isabelle look at me." She looked up because he never used her full name. "You're not looking at my eyes!" He smiled, his white teeth glowing brightly, "Higher," she then stared into his eyes the gentleness there melted her heart.

"I don't…" the rest of the words were lost on his mouth the soft feeling of it made her stomach flutter, she pulled back remembering Alexis and stood up. "We better get your bed made," her voice sounded rusty and his smile never faltered.

"Actually if you don't mind I would like to sleep on the floor," he paused and just kept smiling, "of your room."

"You can sleep anywhere you want, I have sleeping bags in my closet, I'll be back there I have to take a shower you should know where the sleeping bags are," she said to him as she grabbed her robe and headed for the connecting bathroom.


End file.
